Between live and death
by doddle.pranks
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto mengalami situasi antara hidup dan mati. “Ayo, kita mulai Naruto. Permainan mati dan hidup, siapa yang berhasil membunuh siapa lebih dulu dialah pemenang – nya.”


**Summary :** Ini bukan pertemuan yang Naruto ingin – kan. Terjebak di dalam hutan dengan orang yang dulu kau anggap teman, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengalami situasi antara hidup dan mati. "Ayo, kita mulai Naruto. Permainan mati dan hidup, siapa yang berhasil membunuh siapa lebih dulu dialah pemenang – nya."

**Genre : **Adventure/ General

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari liar di dalam hutan yang tak ia kenal. Rambutnya kotor, wajah – nya lesu tidak memancar – kan kehidupan lagi. Dia tidak tersenyum.

Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum?

Jika dia bisa _mati _kapan saja.

Seseorang yang dulu ia anggap teman sedang memburu nyawa – nya di hutan ini. Sedangkan, ia sendiri bisa mati tanpa seseorang membunuh – nya karena lapar atau karena hewan dan tumbuhan aneh di dalam hutan ini.

Ia terperangkap di hutan ini. Bukan dia, tapi _mereka._

Ia tak punya harapan lagi.

--

--

**Between Live and Death. **

_The game started. _

--

--

_**1 minggu sebelum – nya. **_

Dia kaget melihat seseorang di depan – nya. Naruto – seorang ninja berumur 16 tahun, yang sampai sekarang masih ber _rangking _chuunin, memandang seorang lelaki tampan di depan – nya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, berubah.

Itulah yang pertama kali di pikir – kan oleh Naruto. Wajah Sasuke tidak mencerminkan wajah penuh kebencian yang saat itu dia temui di dalam markas Orochimaru. Wajah – nya pun tidak mencerminkan kehidupan seperti yang selama ini ia ingin lihat.

Wajah nya…

Terlihat mati…

Secara mental.

"Sasuke,"Suara Naruto tenang, ia cukup dewasa. Ia mengerti situasi, ia hanya sendiri sedangkan dibelakang Sasuke terdapat beberapa orang yang tak ia kenali. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata, seseorang lelaki yang terlihat sangat aneh dengan gigi – nya yang runcing seperti ikan hiu, dan yang terakhir adalah seorang lelaki berambut_ orange_ jabrik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ; Tak ada kehidupan di mata – nya, dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan hampa dan jijik.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan yang aneh – sungguh. Sasuke sedang berdiri di gerbang masuk Konohagakure dengan baju Akatsuki.

"Itu bukan urusan – mu."

Sasuke berjalan pelan tapi ia jalan dengan yakin, meninggal – kan Naruto tetap diam disitu.

"RASENGAN!"

Sasuke secara reflek, meng – aktifkan Sharingan nya.

"CHIDORI!"

Di depan pintu masuk Konohagakura, terjadi ledak – kan. Orang – orang yang berada di dalam Konoha gempar pergi ke luar gerbang untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo berlari ke -arah Sasuke.

Tapi, ketika kabut itu menghilang.

Tak ada siapapun disitu.

Tak ada pakaian – tak ada darah – tak ada kunai. Seperti tidak ada seorang – pun yang baru saja berkelahi disitu.

Tak ada Naruto dan Sasuke lagi disitu.

--

--

--

Sasuke bangun tidak dengan teriak – kan Karin atau Suigetsu yang sedang bertengkar hari itu juga. Tidak juga dengan bau roti yang di panggang ibu – nya pagi hari.

Ia bangun disapa oleh kunai yang tepat berada di leher – nya.

Ujung Kunai itu hampir menancap ke leher – nya.

_Sedikit saja._

Maka, Sasuke akan kehabis – an darah karena kunai itu menusuk tenggorok – kan nya.

"DIMANA INI?!"

Sasuke akhirnya sadar, kunai itu dipegang oleh Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat campur – an antara marah, bingung, dan kaget. Sasuke – pun melihat sekeliling – nya.

Dia kaget.

Ini bukan lagi pintu masuk desa Konohagakure.

Ia berada di tengah hutan. Atau lebih tepat nya _mereka._

Hutan ini berbeda dengan hutan yang selama ini ia temui, di sekeliling hutan ini penuh kabut. Ia mencium bau aneh dari pohon – pohon di sekeliling nya. Ia juga merasa banyak mata yang menatap – nya, yang kemungkinan besar adalah hewan – hewan yang berada di dalam hutan ini.

"Aku tak tau." Sasuke menjawab dengan jujur.

Ia tidak merencana – kan pergi ke hutan. Ia merencanakan untuk menghancur – kan Konoha.

_Bagaimana cara ia bisa didalam hutan ini?_

"Sasuke, ini ide mu kan? Kau membawa – ku ke hutan ini, jadi kau bisa melucuti ku sendirian, dan mengambil kyuubi di dalam tubuh kan!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto. _Memang_ – Madara menyuruh nya untuk menculik Naruto ketika mereka dapat selesai menghancur – kan Konoha. Tetapi ia sungguh – sungguh tidak tahu akan tempat ini. Ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana cara mereka berdua bisa kesini.

"Benar kan? Kau mau membunuh ku, kan?"

Naruto menusuk – kan kunai nya ke leher Sasuke, membuat darah keluar dari leher Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan sakit.

Satu pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sasuke saat itu hanya satu : Apakah ini benar Naruto?

Naruto yang ia kenal tak mungkin bisa menodorkan Kunai kepada – nya, tak mungkin melihat Sasuke hanya dari satu sisi saja, Naruto yang ia kenal adalah pemuda yang bodoh yang hanya memikir – kan ramen dan Sakura dalam hidup – nya.

"Kau siapa?"kata – kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut – nya.

Naruto tertawa.

Bukan tawa yang di karena – kan karena kelucuan atau sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi, nada tertawa nya seperti ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang menjijik – kan. Ia mencemoh Sasuke.

"Seharus nya kau tahu siapa aku, aku adalah Naruto."

"Kau bukan Naruto."

Naruto tertawa lagi. Dia memegang kunai makin kuat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ber – pikiran seperti itu, Sasuke?"

"Kau berubah."

Mata Naruto yang berwarna biru melihat dalam kedalam mata Sasuke yang berwarna Hitam. Sasuke tidak dapat tau apa yang sedang Naruto pikir – kan.

"Manusia berubah, bukannya kehidupan itu seperti itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku berubah karena kehidupan, bukannya kehidupan adalah guru yang paling hebat, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto se akan – akan Naruto sudah berbubah menjadi gila.

Atau – mungkin memang ia sudah _menjadi gila._

"Aku berterima kasih kepada mu Sasuke, kau merubah ku. Membuat ku lebih baik. Membuat – ku sadar bahwa yang namanya persahabatan itu adalah kebohongan semata."

"Dan?"Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia menjawab seperti itu.

Naruto mengepal kan tangan kiri nya, tangan kanan nya memegang kunai yang tepat berada di leher Sasuke. Ia memukul Sasuke, tepat di pipi kiri – nya.

"Kau menjijik – kan, Sasuke."

Mata hitam Sasuke menjadi makin gelap.

"Kau membuat ku muntah."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, dia tidak dapat mengalih – kan dia dari pandangan – nya.

Sasuke merasakan, _benci._

Ia benci mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Naruto.

Karena Naruto adalah _kesalahan._

Naruto adalah kesalahan yang ia perbuat saat ia kecil.

Pertemuan – nya dengan Naruto adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Apa kamu pernah menjadi teman – ku? Apa kau pernah menganggap – ku teman mu?!"

Mata Naruto menunjuk – kan amarah. Amarah yang memuncak selama bertahun – tahun; ia ingin bertanya pertanyaan ini dari dulu – sungguh.

"Aku bukan – lah Naruto ber umur dua belas tahun yang melihat segala nya dari sisi baik dan jahat, karena kenyataan – nya dunia ini lebih kejam dari apa yang ku ingin kan. Aku juga bukan lagi Naruto ber umur dua belas tahun yang ber pikir bahwa sahabat itu adalah segala nya!"

"Sahabat itu malapetaka – sungguh. Aku ingin mempercayai – mu, aku ingin melindungi mu, aku ingin kau akui. Tapi apa, Sasuke? Tapi apa yang kau berikan pada ku?"

"Aku yang sekarang sudah dibutakan oleh iblis, aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ku percayai lagi. Karena aku sangat ingin mempercayai mu, tapi aku sadar, Sasuke. Untuk apa aku mempercayai seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap – ku seumur hidup nya?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto.

Hanya melihat.

"Terus apa yang kau ingin – kan dari ku, Naruto?"suara Sasuke sangat pelan, tapi itu cukup untuk Naruto mendengar – nya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak dapat menjawab – nya.

Apa yang selama ini ia ingin Sasuke lakukan untuk nya?

Apakah ia ingin Sasuke me – ngakui nya?

Apakah ia ingin Sasuke mengganggap nya teman?

Atau – yang ia ingin kan adalah kebahagian yang jelas di dunia kejam ini tak ada?

"Aku mengingin – kan kamu mati."

Suara Naruto yang seperti isak – kan membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Ia menendang perut Naruto, dan memegang leher nya sendiri. Ia merasa luka karena kunai Naruto sudah mulai mengering.

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

Sasuke memukul pipi kanan Naruto dan memukul lagi.

Terus seperti itu.

Naruto mengeluar – kan darah dari mulut nya.

"Ayo, kita mulai Naruto. Permainan mati dan hidup, siapa yang berhasil membunuh siapa lebih dulu dialah pemenang – nya."

Dan Sasuke meninggal – kan Naruto yang terluka sendirian di gelap nya malam.

* * *

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto owns this for... forever.

**A/N : **Jiraiya dan Itachi sudah mati disini, begitu pula Asuma, Deidara, etc. Cerita ini ber plot-an sekitar chapter 399.

**Review ? **


End file.
